


Champions

by Bruton



Category: Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruton/pseuds/Bruton
Summary: Cynthia, once the reigning champion of the Sinnoh Pokemon League, has decided to go on a trip to two other regions along with her girlfriend, Dawn. While in Kanto, Cynthia gets herself a one-night stand without realizing who the other person is, and what ties she has with the other woman. Dawn also finds herself two new girlfriends in the region where the sun is always shining.i suck at writing summaries tbh(Main pairs: Cynthia/Lusamine, Dawn/Moon/Lillie; more hinted pairs: Cynthia/Dawn, Sun/Hau/Gladion)Status: currently on hiatusNOTE: The first two "chapters" are not part of the story. Should there be a 3rd chapter, that will be the first actual chapter of the story.





	1. Chapter 1

This chapter is just filler while I work on the actual text. See you in a few weeks! Also I'm new to this, so don't flame me too hard when you do read it.

Also for the sake of this fic not being too underage, Dawn is 23(which is canon btw because she was 13 in the games, but now 10 years have passed), Moon and Lillie are 16(ik Moon's 11 in the game, but as I said, slightly less underage), Cynthia is 39(since speculation suggests that Cynthia was in her late 20's in DPPt, but once again, 10 years have passed, so 39 makes sense, plus I always see Cynthia as the younger sister(there's that theory about Cynthia and Lusamine being sisters, hence the incest tag)), which, speaking of Lusamine, she'd probably be 41-43, since Hau mentioned that he could not believe that Lusamine is already in her 40s during the first(?) time visiting Aether Paradise.

I decided to remove the Dawn/Cynthia/Lusamine/Lillie/Moon tag because no one, including myself, is ready to witness this astronomical poly ship at its work. So now the main pairings are Dawn/Moon/Lillie, Gladion/Hau/Sun, Dawn/Cynthia and Cynthia/Lusamine.

Might add some gay trial captains later, so hmu with any good gay/lesbian trial captain ships! Also this verse is slightly canon divergent because mega evolution and z moves exist in Sinnoh :3

Also removed the "Eventual Smut" tag, because I, as a 15 year old, haven't read enough smut fics yet to write good smut. One day (like idk 3 years later) I might add the tag back for some sort of smutty epilogue and what not. 

Re-rated Mature for lack of smut and possible swearing! There shouldn't be any in the first chapter tho, as far as I'm aware. 

Somewhat surprised that so many people have clicked into this despite me not actually writing anything. Thanks so much for you guys' support! <3 


	2. This is not a chapter

Sorry to let you all expecting something from this down, but I'm just super busy right now especially with exams coming right around the corner. I have part of the first chapter done, and it's about the initial encounter with Dawn and Cynthia and them planning an inter-regional trip going to Kanto and then Alola. Might include some snippets of Moon and Lillie later in the chapter, but that is still in the works. Anyhow, after the exams (which end around 19th of December) I can get more time (and hopefully motivation) to finish the chapter, as I do have a brief Christmas break. I apologize for my lack of commitment, this is just my first fic after all. Might take a bit more than a few months to finish the chapter though, as I will be playing my copy of Pokemon Ultra Sun. Speaking of Ultra Sun, I'm deciding I _might _incorporate some US/UM plot/characters into my story, but that'll have to wait.__  
  
In other news, a Great Gatsby one-shot may or may not be coming your way soon......this one will be about Daisy Fay Buchanan x Jordan Baker but I hope to do a story later down the line featuring Daisy x Jordan x Myrtle and somewhat canon divergent where Myrtle didn't actually die from the car crash.  
  
Hi! My exams are over, never really picked up the initiative to write too much though. Changed ficlet to one-shot due to the Great Gatsby story not exactly being that short. I wish I'd done the one-shot when I had fresh memories of the book and movie and its details, but alas, I'm a lazy bum. Add that to the fact that I have school from 8 to 4 every day and tutorial class from 4 to 6 during Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays and you'll see that I really don't have a lot of time on my hands. I swear though, once I'm done with being addicted to Geometry Dash, I'll get on these two fics. I promise!  >.<  
  
And can someone teach me how to write yaoi? I'm decent at writing yuri but never really touched upon the idea of male homosexuality before. Though Hau/Gladion/Sun is a "background pairing" (i.e. not appearing as often as the main pairings) so I could just include some fluffy snapshots into their lives and certain interactions I guess. But as previously mentioned, some or any assistance in writing yaoi at all would be nice.  
  
Should I write this in the universe of Sun and Moon or Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon? Throwing in some Necrozma shenanigans here and there throughout the story could be fun. For now I'm signing off, it's 2:12 am over here and I have school in about 6 hours. Gotta grab some sleep, however non-existent it may be. Adios! :3 


End file.
